Ocation Lovers
by Jesus Pintor
Summary: She tought she'll find the perfect guy but she didn't
1. A Hot Interview

DECLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters.

PS: This is my first story on fan fiction.

The sun was up so heavy, it burnt so bad that your sweat was really hot and them it could evaporate any instant. Even the water was hot as fire, but there was something that wasn't hot, of course the refrigerator.

Duncan woke up from a nap he took just half an hour ago, and he figure out he was soaking wet, so he decided to take a small shower and later get some cool drinks. He took his shirt off so that way he wouldn't sweat again. He's body was tan in perfection, and of course he had a six pack, and big muscle arms. He's the hottest" The girls always said that, and in some way it was true. NO he thought, first the cool drink. He was on his way to the refrigerator when he heard the noisy sound of the bell: Ding Dong, the typical sound of all bell rings: Loud and Disturbing. Why do I have that sound?"He thought to himself on the way to the door. When he opens the door the neighbor Courtney was outside and in the instant she saw Duncan, she just couldn't blink, she was paralyzed by that hot and sweaty body he had. Courtney always had a crush on Duncan sense she saw him by the first time when she moved from Wales, England, but she didn't had the accent cause she only lived there for 3 years that was all. Courtney was staring at him from bottom to top. When she got to his eyes she came back to earth from another planet: Duncan's Planet.

-What do you need? - Said Duncan in a look at my face not my body voice.

Courtney reacts with a smile and answer:

-I came to make you an interview. It's for my school. - Said while still watching at Duncan's body.

-If you promise not to stare at me like an inspector. - Said Duncan.

He actually didn't care at all but it always worked on other girls for them to promise but not to really do it.

-Sorry, I won't do it again. - Said Courtney. She was shaking in embarrassment.

-Ok, come inside. - Said Duncan while opening the door wide so Courtney would pass.

At the moment Courtney entered she felt a hot air all over the house.

-Where should we do it on the living room or my room? - Said Duncan putting he's shirt back on.

-No, here. - Said Courtney immediately when Duncan finishes talking.

-Do you want a drink? - Asked Duncan while opening the refrigerator.

Courtney was distracted by Duncan's butt.

-Huh… O yeah sure.-Courtney said while thinking to herself: This is going to be a long hot evening.


	2. The Reveal

**I know it's a little bit late but here it is….**

Courtney was staring at Duncan while he was pouring the cold water with 2 cubes of ice and walking towards her…

"_He looks so sexy walking_…" She thought.

"Here's your water"-Duncan said screaming trying to bring back Courtney to earth.

"Thanks…ok so let's get to it…..ok?" Said while drinking her water.

"Ok but if the're very intimate, don't even bother to ask me….is it clear?"

"Ok…so What's your full name?" She ask looking at Duncan's eyes.

"Duncan Drew Black" He answered a little bit asshamed.

"Ok…How old are you?" She asked taking another sip at the glass of water.

"17…almost 18"

"When is your birthday?"

"In a month" He said crossing his arms.

"Exactly?" She asked.

"Yep…Do you mind if i take my shirt off again?, it's so hot" He asked taking his shirt off.

"Well…yeah….if…you…took..it…off" She said satring at his body, imagining him on the beach with her…on they're honey moon.

"What did you promise me?" Duncan said sitting down crossing his arms.

"Right…sorry it's just so…"

"Difficult to do?" Duncan finished.

Coutney felt herself blushing for been so embarrassed, Duncan on the other hand was happy that he did what he wanted…caught her just look down and didn't wanted to look at Duncan…she wanted to get out of there.

Even though Duncan got what he wanted he felt something else for Courtney, apperantly she was different than others, she didn't wanted to look to him anymore, while other girls did and wanted to take advantage of the situation to get laid with him but Courtney didn't. So he thought.

"Hey Court, wanna go upstairs?" He said to tast Courtney.

"What..no I.." She was embarrassed but then she took control.

"No…i'm not a bitch like all the other girls you take upstairs….I knew this was a bad idea…everyone warned me about your reputation" She screamed taking her things and walked to the door when Duncan appeared and didn't let her go.

"What do they say about me?" Confused.

"That your a fucking badass bastard…that you take any girl you want to fu** just because you beautiful looks and your amazing body" She pushed Duncan out of the way and walked trough the door and shut it closed.

That was was the moment that changed his whole found a girl that stood up for herself and didn't wanted to be with waited thet moment his whole life and he finnally got was determined to gether no matter was gonna be with him but for a real wanted Courtney to be with him but not for time it was real love.


End file.
